


Niall The Vampire Slayer: A Day To Die

by Lorelai3



Series: Niall The Vampire Slayer [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Liam, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai3/pseuds/Lorelai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Into every generation a slayer is born: one in all the world, a chosen one. They alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. They will be the Slayer.”</p><p>It's the end of the school year. He did it, he made friends, passed his classes and had protected Sunnydale from evil. That is until the sickest evil makes it's way to the surface. Will our Slayer make it through prom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall The Vampire Slayer: A Day To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Final part of the series. Tell me what you think and if you honestly think I should continue I will make a sequel :) leave me your feedback, kudos or whatever you want to leave me :) xxxx

Deep underneath Sunnydale in the cathedral ruins The Master stood staring into a candle flame, ne hand behind his back and the other holding a glass of blood in a wine glass, he hummed to himself as if he were unwinding in his study after a long day at work. Behind him a horde of vampires cheered, they celebrated because tonight was the ascension. Tonight the Master will rise, open the hell mouth and doom the world to suffer at his command. 

He turned to face the vampires raising his glass into the air. “My friends, a toast. Tonight shall see the fall of the Slayer, and the rise of our own.”

The vampires cheered and applauded the Master’s speech, “We shall soon walk the earth and devour all that dare to breathe.”

Uproar was soon created as the vampires cheered and screamed, tonight would be their night. And none of them, especially the Master could wait.

The Bronze was packed on Thursday night, it was the last night before school ended and everyone in Sunnydale high was there to celebrate. Zayn, Louis and Harry sat on the sofas in the café corner, debating on what to wear. Everything Harry suggested Louis scoffed, “No way my date is wearing a Rolling Stones t-shirt. You’re getting a suit and you’re going to buy me a rose to put in my lapel.”

Zayn winked at Harry as he did a whip motion mid-air. “Fine. What you wearing? And who you going to go with?”

Zayn kind of squirmed in his seat, it was obvious he felt uncomfortable. “I don’t have a date. Me and Ellie are going to go as friends. She doesn’t know how the whole dance thing works. Apparently back home they only dance when an enemy has been beheaded.”

Harry and Louis just sat in silence trying to remember a time of their lives where the mentioning of dead enemies and demons would shock them but they couldn’t. Ellie soon joined them, dumping her bag on the table as she crashed next to Zayn. “Hey guys.”

“Hey Ell, where’s Niall?”

Ellie simply sighed as she turned her head. “Doing what he always does.”

And she was right, about a mile away Niall was in the middle of falling to the floor. Above him stood a large vampire, his fangs showing as he grinned. Niall simply smirked as he stood back up, pulling from his back pocket his stake. When the vampire saw the sharpened point he gasped, he realised who this blond was.

He ran towards Niall but the Slayer was too quick, he dodged him and kneed him in the stomach, the vampire groaned as he tried to straighten himself up, as he did the stake landed straight through his heart.

As he fell backwards he turned to dust before his body could hit the floor. Niall wiped the sweat from his brow as he sighed. “Three in one night, insert funky theme tune.”  
Niall sighed as he made his way home he spotted the group across the road, making his way over he shouted. “Hey losers, wait up.”

The group turned around and smiled, Ellie giving an enthusiastic wave accidentally shooting an icy blast towards the Slayer. “Oops sorry I’m still trying to control it.”  
“It’s ok just next time just say hello instead.”

The group made their way home, Harry escorting Louis, Zayn and Ellie turning left and Niall walking straight on, soon finding himself outside his front door. He knew his Mum would be asleep so he crept upstairs. He removed his jeans and collapsed onto his bed. There was a mixture of feelings inside him, excitement for the dance, love for Liam, and dread. 

All Niall could think of was the prophecy, he’d thought about it so much he could recite it off by heart. 

“And so he shall rise, from the ashes of destruction to relight the fire of chaos. He will ascend to the surface at the mouth of hell. And so he shall open the mouth of hell and let it feast and devour. For hell is what he shall create. Before his first steps into the land of men he shall drink the purest of blood. That of the chosen one, the Slayer. The Slayer will not know when to join him in hell but will follow without reason. With the blood of the Slayer in his veins he will regain full strength. At his feet the still body of a champion will lie dead.”

He knew he was going to die, he had no control of that but he was going to make sure he was going to live every moment of his life to the fullest, starting with this dance.

It was no Friday night, the night of the dance and Niall was ready for it. He stood looking into the mirror, he wasn’t going to lie he loved this suit. It was black, skinny black tie and he couldn’t help but think he looked more James Bond than Vampire Slayer.

“Honey, are you in there?” asked Maura, making her way into the room she gasped. “Oh honey you look so smart and grown up. Come here let me get a picture.” 

Niall smiled as his Mum took a ‘selfie’ of the two of them, fixing his hair as she smiled. “Go on you best head off before you miss it.”

He picked up his bag and made his way out of the room. “What’s in there?”

“Snacks, school puts out horrible food.”

She smiled a smile to say ‘typical Niall’; he wasn’t going to tell her he really had a crossbow in there.   
Niall smiled as she ushered him out of the house, he didn’t tell her he was meeting Liam just that Zayn was meeting him down the road. Stood at the end of the road was Liam, dressed in a suit and tie that matched Niall’s. “Ready to go handsome?” asked Niall as he placed a kiss on Liam’s cheek.

“Sure am, but first I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Niall grinned as Liam took his hand leading him away down the street, following him willingly.  
The group sat around the table of the library, Louis and Zayn both wearing suits that made them look like models, both looking ridiculously handsome. Ellie walked in wearing an icy blue dress, crystal snowflakes decorated the waist and her hair was tied into a bun, a few stray strands dangling over her eyes. Like a true ice queen she wore a silver tiara decorated in snowflakes and diamonds.  
Tom, Zayn and Louis dropped their jaws at the sight before them. Zayn stood up and grabbed her hand. “Your majesty.” 

“Thank you kind sir, I’m not going to lie it feels weird wearing my crown again.”

“Is that your actual crown from your demon days?”

Ellie nodded, smiling as she twirled in her dress. “So where’s Harry?”

“Urgh pretty boy couldn’t decide how to have his hair. He’s on his way though.” Moaned Louis, checking his phone for the time, still annoyed that Harry hadn’t text him. 

And he was, making his way through town in his suit; his curls straightened and slicked back. He couldn’t help but think he looked quite dapper. He’d promised Tom he’d take a quick trip through the cemetery to make sure everything was alright, and it was. That was until he heard the muffled screams coming from one of the tombs.   
He thought it was a trapped vampire, pulling out a stake he slid the tomb open. Before he could attack he realised it was Liam, the vampire jumping out and shaking the cobwebs off of him. 

“Liam, what the hell?”

Liam’s face was in his vampire form, brow rigged and fangs on show, his eyes glowing yellow. 

“Where’s Niall?”

“You picked him up from his place like ten minutes ago what are you doing here?”

“When I saved Ellie and Zayn the other night I was shoved in their by a shape shifter, he turned into me and he’s trying to lure Niall to the Master.”

Harry’s eyes shot open as the two began to run, Liam following the Slayer’s scent. The two both knew the Slayer was in trouble, their legs working overtime to find Niall and his scent.  
Deep beneath the earth Niall began to wonder where Liam was taking him, he didn’t live underground like other vamps. “Babe where we going?”

Liam turned and winked, “It’s a surprise. Oh we’re here.”

They took another step inside, Niall observed all the candles burning around them, the entire cave illuminated. He also noticed the remains of the cathedral. “Babe why are we h-.” Niall let out a scream as the boy before him began to shift into a hideous rotting demon. Niall kicked him back and grabbed the crossbow from his bag, loading it and firing the first shot into the demons head. As the monster fell to the floor Niall heard clapping. He turned to see the Master. His monstrous form was just how Niall imagined him.

“Welcome.”

Niall couldn’t helop but feel a shiver up his spine, the hairs on his arms sticking up on end. “Thanks for having me. You know you should talk to your contractor, you’ve got a puddle next to your…rocks over there.”

“Ah the feeble chit chats.”

“That’s what makes a good fight isn’t it?”

Niall took a chance and shot the Master through the heart, the arrow just about to penetrate the skin but the Master caught it. As Niall tried to reload he heard the Master laugh, when he looked up he was gone.

“You know for someone all high and mighty you sure like to hide.”

“I’m savouring this moment my child. Pleasure should not be rushed.”

Niall turned to see him stood only a few feet away, smiling with his fangs on show. Niall tried to run towards him but as the Master held out a hand Niall stopped, the Master was controlling his movements. Niall could only stand perfectly still as the Master made his way over to him, standing behind him he placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“My dear Slayer, time to die.” He whispered as he loosened Niall’s tie and unbuttoning his shirt just enough so he could expose the pale skin on his neck. Niall could only close his eyes as the Master bit down on his skin, Niall letting out a piercing scream as the blood began to pour out from the wound. The Master took a step back and moaned a sound of euphoria, releasing his grip on Niall. They Slayer let out a whimper before falling face first into the puddle of water, fading out of consciousness as he slowly drowned. 

“By the way, I like your suit.”

The Master let out another moan as he broke through the invisible barrier binding him to the ruins. He made his way to the surface laughing manically, leaving the Slayers body behind.

Back at the library the group began to grow impatient, Louis heading over to the window to check if Harry was outside, as his face reached the glass a hand burst through, he let out a scream as a horde of vampires tried to burst through into the library, Zayn and Tom pulling Louis away as Ellie told them to step back, she held out her hands and shot an icy blast, covering all the windows and doors in a wall of ice. “That should hold em.”

The group let out a sigh of relief and confusion, thinking they were safe the ground began to rumble, Ellie grabbed a hold of Tom for support and Zayn collapsing to the floor. As the tiles of the floor began to crack and rumble, with a crash a creature emerged from the rubble. It was a hideous worm like creature, its skin slimy and wet, it had no eyes just a large mouth filled with teeth that looked like a mixture of knives and razor blades. One of its many tentacles grabbed Zayn’s ankle dragging him closer, the young witch blasting it with a shot of magic with little effect. “Shit.”

Louis let out a growl as he sliced through the tentacle with an axe kept in Tom’s weapon room, the creature shrieking in pain and anger. “The group grabbed other weapons trying to kill it, Ellie trying to freeze it but like a hydra whatever was cut off grew back.

Liam and Harry made their way through the tunnels, Liam following his lovers scent. They made their way inside and saw Niall lying face down in the water, Liam grabbing him and pulling him out, checking his chest and neck, but no pulse or heartbeat.

“He’s dead.” He muttered as he stared at his lover’s body.

“N-no he can’t be. If he drowned there’s a shot, CPR.”

“You’ll have to do it Harry. I have no breathe.”

Harry nodded as he fell to his knees, placing his mouth over Niall’s he began to perform CPR, after a few seconds Niall’s eyes shot open and the water came up from his lungs and out of his mouth, running down his chin as he gasped for air. Both Harry and Liam let out a sigh of relief as the Slayer made it to his feet, dazed and confused. “The Master?” he asked softly.

“He’s gone up. We’ll have to wait you’re too weak.” 

“No Liam I feel strong. I feel different. Let’s go.”

The trio made their way to the surface, Liam and Harry following Niall’s lead as the Slayer stormed through the streets, a look of determination on his face.

“How do we know where the Masters going?”

“I know.”

Neither of them asked any questions as they arrived at the school, storming through the double doors. “You guys wait here and handle any vampires. This won’t take long.” Ordered Niall as he made his way up the stairs and to the roof of the library, as he reached the roof he silently stepped through the door and into the cold night air, stood above the library sunroof was the Master, watching the demonic creature erupt from the hell mouth.

“Yes my pet, come into my world.”

“I don’t think it’s yours just yet.”

The Master turned with a look of horror and shock across his hideous face. “You’re dead.”  
Niall let out a devilish smirk as he cracked his knuckles. “I may be dead but I’m still pretty. Which is more than I can say for you.”

“You were destined to die it was written.” He snarled as he grew impatient.

“What can I say I’m flunking written this year.”

He held out his hand forcefully pulling Niall closer, the Slayer slowly stepping towards the Master. They were now inches apart and Niall could smell the blood on him. “Do you really think you could best me here when you couldn’t below?”

Niall simply stared at the Master, “You’ve got a little something on your face.”  
The Master looked at the boy in confusion, he was about to die again and he was worried about something on his enemies face? Before he could speak Niall smacked him straight in the jaw, the vampire hissing and snarling as he stumbled back from the Slayer. 

“Oh my bad it was just a lot of ugly.”

Before the Master could do anything else Niall kicked him in the stomach, trying to land a punch but the Master grabbed his arm and through him against the wall, running towards him Niall did a running jump, flying over the Masters head and landing behind the Master. The vampire was too quick and grabbed Niall’s throat, the Slayer looking below to see a broken table amongst the chaos which made a perfect stake. 

“Welcome to my own personal hell Slayer.”

Niall grabbed the Master’s throat tight, causing the vampire to gasp. Niall looked into his eyes and smirked, “You like hell so much. Go there.”  
He picked the Master up and dropped him through the sunroof, the vampire screaming as he fell onto the broken table, screaming in agony as his body soon began to crumble leaving on his skeleton behind. 

Down in the library the demonic creature began to screech in pain as it retreated to the pit it had emerged from, the gravel and dirt soon covering the hole sealing the hell mouth. The various vampires across campus hissed and shrieked in fear before running, making sure they avoided the Slayer’s wrath.

Ellie broke down the wall of ice she had created and Niall, Liam and Harry joined the group, Louis jumping into Harry’s arms. “Babe I was so worried.”

“Well done Niall, I say this not only as your Watcher but as your friend, well bloody done.” Tom spoke before pulling Niall into a hug. Niall smiled before looking down upon the skeleton, he’d never been happier to see something dead.

“Are you ok?” asked Zayn.

Niall pulled himself out of his thoughts and smiled, “Yeah I’m fine, just had a weird night that’s all.”

“Yeah Niall died tonight.” Added Harry.

“Yes and you saved me. Thank you Harry.”

“So what we going to do for the rest of the night?”

Louis smiled as he interlocked his fingers with Harry’s, “I say we go to the prom.” 

“Good idea. Come on I want out of this library and believe me that is a rare feeling.” Said Tom, Zayn nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, I mean this guy is not going anywhere. Loser.” Muttered Niall as he stared at the collection of bones, Liam stood beside him interlocking their fingers. “Come on. I might be old but I can still dance.”

Niall smiled as he looked up at Liam, the two making their way across campus to the gym. Once inside their tried to blend in, despite the fact his suit was slightly wet, his hair was ruined and he was still in pain from the bite, but Liam was offering to dance with him so that made it better.

Before they got up to the floor Niall ordered they go get punch, saving the world was thirsty work. He poured some out and sipped it, god this stuff was warm. Ellie popped up behind him and winked, placing the index finger in the large punch bowel it soon began to frost over, turning into a slushy. He smiled as he looked around to see his friends having fun; Louis and Harry dancing and Zayn chatting to his crush Jack in the corner, Ellie interacting with other students and making friends, and Tom standing a few feet away smiling as he watched the group. 

“Liam.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, for finding me.”

“My pleasure and thank you for saving the world.” Added Liam.

Niall smiled as the older man grabbed his hand and pulled him to the floor, lacing a hand on Niall’s slim waist and the other in his hand, the blond putting his free hand on Liam’s shoulder. The two began to move slowly, letting the music flow through them as they danced. 

“I don’t go to school here, am I allowed to be here?”

“You’re my date. Course you are.”

“Good.” He whispered as he leaned in for a kiss, their lips interlocking for a gentle kiss. The second they pulled apart Niall placed his head on Liam’s shoulder, this is what he wanted from life. Not only to save the world and fight evil, but just to feel like a normal teenage boy. And for the rest of the night that’s all he was being.


End file.
